(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of digital electronics and communications and more particularly to a clock pulse testing system for a communication switching system in which the initiation time and termination time of each constituent pulse must be checked to determine whether it falls within acceptable parameters.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In many electronic systems, the operation of various units is controlled by sequences of timing or clock pulses provided by a special pulse generator. These timing pulses are used, for example, to insure that the various constituent units of the system are properly synchronized and operate at preselected times. In large high speed systems the problem of maintaining precise timing relationships is complicated by the large distribution system and by the variations in component delay characteristics. These factors frequently result in pulse width and/or edge distortion of the leading and trailing edges. To prevent such undesirable results effecting a system, it is desirable that a means be available to the maintenance personnel that could readily indicate the condition of the pulses at the various constituent unit locations. It has been the general practice to observe these pulse trains on an oscilloscope while checking the inputs to particular circuit components of the system.